When They Fight, They Fight
by njlopez
Summary: Nick comes to Judy late at night battered and bloody. After a long day, Nick describes con law to Judy in a very intimate manner. One shot, between Judy and Nick!
**Enjoy!**

Judy put pressed hard on the gauze over Nick's eye. They had already used three pads to clean his face, they were soaked with blood.

The first square of gauze was used to clean off most of the dried blood on Nick's right side of his face. The second for the actual wound, and the third to help stop the blood from pouring from the wound. Now they were on their fourth.

"Aww." Nick complained as Judy rubbed the cotton over his sensitive skin.

"Shut up you baby." She told him. "You earned this." Judy then removed the gauze, the blood finally stopped. She then handed him an ice pack for his swelling face.

"Baby?" Nick said, mockingly hurt. "I thought the black eye was suppose to be hot."

"Yes sir, your a baby." Judy confirmed the adjective.

"Hmm, interesting word choice." Nick gave her the comment.

"Why, interesting?" Judy asked.

"Oh nothing just reminded me of something." Nick said, acting like this "thing" he remembered wasn't important.

"What did it remind you of?" Judy said knowing that the fox was with holding information.

"Nothing, just a stupid math equation." He said scratching his nails. "Like 'baby i'm yours, until 2 and 2 is three.' " he said growing a smile on his face.

Judy expression dropped. "You didn't."

"Don't worry carrots only one page, or two." He said with a smile. "I stopped when I saw the quotation that said; 'I shuddered at the touch of his strong hand against my..."

"Nick why did, you, ugh how?" Judy was starting to get a bit angry.

"Carrots calm down, it's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay, you read my journal!" Judy said with an angry face. "And broke into my personal box!" She said referring to her lock dresser drawer.

"By okay I mean its sweet." Judy was taken back by his answer, usually he would expose her private material, pervert it then make fun of her for it. "I love you too, baby" Nick said with a smile.

Judy then looked at him with an awkward and confused look. Nick just exposed himself. _Shit_ he thought _was that too much too soon?_

* * *

"Nick hurry up!" Judy said, she was at the end of the stairs.

An otter passed Judy and went up the stairs. Nick stopped her and quickly whispered in the otter's ears. "Maria, 20 bucks if you break into Judy's locked drawer and take a picture of page 35 and send it 25." Maria gave him a very weird look. "It's for a prank please just do it." The house keeper nodded and continued up the stairs.

"What the heck Nick come on." Judy urged him. "We're gonna be late." Nick leisurely walked down the steps putting on his aviators.

Judy grunted and took the glasses from his eyes and put them on her face. "We're stopping at Kneaders, no time to sit in a restaurant and he eat." Kneaders was a fast food breakfast place, defiantly not Nick's favorite place.

"What the, Kneaders? And give me those glasses." Nick told her, she ignored him and kept walking.

"We're going to Kneaders because to took ten years to get out of bed." Judy said. The two now lived in the same apartment complex, it had been 9 months since the night howlers case.

Nick huffed. "When you have those glasses nothing can change your mind."

"Nope!" She joyfully said.

 _Well_ Nick thought _the do make you a bit hot._ He reflected on this thought while enjoying the view of Judy's cotton tail dancing over her defined behind. _So does that._

The two mainly worked at the station. For the day, the didn't make any ventures on the streets. Paper work was seemingly becoming apart of their life. Nick hated being cooped up all day and usually wasn't very productive. Judy didn't like any better, but regardless of her situation she put down her head and worked.

When filing some papers Judy stood up from her desk to scan some papers. As she began to walk down the cubical halls of the station Nick popped from his desk and block Judy's way.

"Move." She told him attempting to walk around him. He shifted his feet standing in front of her. She grunted as she tried to push him. "Move!"

With a calm grin Nick's tail all the sudden shot up and frizzed out making it appear larger, distorting Judy's vision.

"Nick come on, I am trying to get some work done." She continued to try to push him with advil.

"Judy." Nick said with a well organized and friendly voice. "It's lunch time!"

She looked up at him, he had that cute smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. "No." She said. "It's work time."

"Not until after lunch." Nick protested.

"Nick, move. I am going to scan these papers." Judy said as Nick finally left her by.

"Okay then. But don't expect your blueberries to be in existence when you get back." He told her.

"Don't you dare Nick, those better be there when I get back." She warned him. She always brought blueberries with her to eat for lunch. She knew he wouldn't obey her. Therefore she decided on a plan and acted to walk down the hall.

So with in a few moments she let Nick begin his thievery. Hiding in a near by cubical, she heard Nick being get into her lunch box. Judy counted down from five.

"Ha!" She jumped out at Nick, who had already ate half of the container. He leaned on her desk with a smile.

With a chuckle Nick said. "Oh no, the bunny found me! O wait, I don't care, causes she won't do anything about it."

With that Judy reached for a snap pack on an extended piece of her desk. From the bag she extracted an electric fly swatter. She promptly turned it on and the electric hum buzzed in the air. Nick lost his smile, today she was particularly crazy.

He then tried to side step her and avoid the swatter, she hit him twice before he was out of the cubical. Nick yelped in pain.

Once he was in the cubical Hall Judy tackled him. She had top mound and began to press the swatter to Nick's face. Nick resisted with both arms, being the stronger one he pressed Judy back for her aggressive rage. The shocking buzz was Nick's encouragement to defeat the rabbit.

At that moment the two radicals heard a booming voice. "Officer Hops and Officer Wilde!" It was Bogo, standing about 50 feet away from them. The froze instantly in their wrestling position. "Compose your selves!" The two stood with their arms behind their back. Judy hid the swatter behind her back.

Bogo approached them, behind Bogo followed a small English bulldog. We the two reach the officers the bulldog spoke. "So these are the esteemed cops that you've been boasting about, and I would say the ones the revealed this whole night howlers case."

"Yes mister Malorwine." Bogo said. "These are the idiots that got lucky."

Nick and Judy recognized the bulldog as the sheriff of the state which Zootopia was in.

Nick ignored Bogo's statement. "You boast about us chief?" Nick said with a cute attitude. "Aww, thank you so much." He said extending his arms for a hug.

"Don't push it Wilde!" Bogo warned him. Nick put his arms up and walked backwards. "You two should know Sheriff Malorwine."

The two stretched out their paws to greet the sheriff. "Its an honor to meet you sir." Judy said.

Malorwine chuckled. "It good to meet you officer Hops, you know you don't see a bunny officer everyday."

"Nice to meet you too sir." Nick said.

"You too Wilde." Malorwine said. "I would say you two get along very well, in seemingly aggressive ways. But it's great to see predator and prey working together like this as friends, gives me hope of the feature of animal civilization." _Wait till you see you dog! I am gonna be more then friends with this rabbit._ Nick thought.

"Well, I must see the rest of the predict, good luck officers." Malorwine said and left. Bogo gave the two a malicious look as a good bye.

Nick began to work up a laugh after Bogo left, Judy being annoyed hit him with the swatter shocking him. This time the fur on his body stood in all directions. "Damn it carrots!"

The two finally got down to work and finished their stuff at about 5 o'clock. As Judy walked into Nick's cubical a ring came from his phone. Nick instantly picked it up and checked his phone.

It was from Finnick, "Hey man are we still going tonight!" Nick read the text.

"Who is it?" Just asked.

"Just Finnick, he wants to do stuff tonight." It was Friday and Finnick and Nick had some plans.

"What are you guys up to?"

"He just wanted to hangout tonight, nothing to do with coning or anything. If you were concerned about that." Nick told her.

Judy shrugged. "Well if your not doing anything illegal you go see him. You never really hangout with him that much."

"You know what Jude's, I should." Nick agreed.

"Ha ha, yeah you should. And don't call me that." Judy said.

"What, Jude's?" Her face crunched up in annoyance. "Jude the dude." Nick discovered her old Nick name.

"Ugh, stop that's so ugly." She told him as he texted Finnick back.

"Let's go." Nick sent the message to Finnick.

Nick meant Finnick in the stations parking lot. Riding in his large van he waved Nick over. "I'll see you later tonight Carrots?" Nick asked Judy.

"Sure." She said. "My place, 11ish?"

"I'll meet you then." Nick said as he went off to greet Finnick who was in his obnoxiously large van.

Nick hopped in the passenger seat. "Good to see your close with the _fuzz."_ Finnick opened the conversation. The fuzz was a term used to describe to police, but Nick before had called Judy 'fuzz face' once meaning that she was a hair ball of a mess who happened to be a police officer.

" _Fuzz?"_ Nick asked awkwardly, thinking of the Nick for Judy rather then the cops. "Oh." The fox quickly realized. "I am a cop."

"What, Nick you sound retarded. What did you think I meant by _fuzz."_ Finnick then caught on to Nick. "Ha, your thinking of that cotton tail weren't you!"

"Shut up Finnick." Nick told him.

"You two are tighter than cheese bro. And it seems like you still haven't done anything with that yet. Trust me, I know your guilty desire for that poor bunny."

"She not poor, she's hyper active." Nick explained.

"What about you then, soft but horny?" Finnick mocked him.

"Finnick, you worked in a diaper for a year and got it on with a cat once. Don't talk about my soft but very horny gentiles." Finnick began to open his mouth for a rebuttal. "A fat cat too." Nick finished.

"Whatever, you want a drink?" Finnick asked him as he pulled a beer for a cooler which was in the next row of seats.

"Nah." Nick turned down the offer.

"Why?" Finnick asked.

"I don't know, just don't want beer."

"Nick Wilde doesn't want a beer, your a joke."

"I am serious." Nick confirmed.

"See your soft."

"I am not soft. After the academy I bet I could wipe a ton of mammals."

"I bet you could." Finnick agreed. "That why you can prove it tonight." The two were going to a boxing club. The wasn't really boxing more like a fight club. Competitors fought for glory as spectators bet for the winners.

"I am not gonna fight anyone. I am just going to see animal shit on each other, and of course for you my little buddy." Nick rustled Finnick's head.

"Don't do that!" Finnick commanded Nick after the father like expression.

The two arrived at their destination at about 7. Nick had gotten the text of Judy's journal from Marie on the way their. He read with glee.

 _Nick, every time I see I want you. I want to be yours baby. Baby I am yours until 2 and 2 is three, until the stars fall from the sky, until the rivers all run dry, or in other words until eternity._

Nick was affected by the words. In unmentioned phrases, she fantasized about him. The two had kissed on one occasion but nothing really after that. Not only was Nick moved by the words in Judy's journal, but he saw it as an opportunity to pick on his bunny friend.

The venue where the fight club was held was owned by a rather rich wolverine who had boxed in his younger days. The place where they fought was in a sporting Hall with in this wolverines mansion. The owner of the place lead the fights while keeping tight security of his beloved home.

The hall, when the two foxes entered, was decorated with painting of what seemed to be vintage boxers. In the hall their was a ring, surrounding the ring were cheering mammals. They were all compacted in Hall that was 60 feet long and 25 feet wide.

In the ring was a caribou and a timber wolf, an old rivalry that had echoed through out the times of history. A rivalry in a time where caribou was food and wolves were hungry. The two exchanged blows.

The wolf had dodged much of the caribou's punches but not had delivered very many himself. But the large deer was much bigger than the wolf, and one blow to the head could cause devastating damage to the predator.

After a few nifty blocks the caribou finally landed a good hit to the wolf. The caribou's hooves made a crank sound when they contacted with the Wolf's face. When a mammal had hooves they didn't need to wrap their fist with tape like pawed animal did, because their hooves were so hard you couldn't break them in a boxing match. Getting hit by a hoof was not an ideal option.

The wolf fell on his face and didn't get up from the blow. The deer was proclaimed the winner.

The crowd of animals cheered and clapped at the caribou's victory. Another set mammals took the ring.

Nick and Finnick stood of to the side behind the main crowd quietly watching the brawling mammals. "What do you think of that coyote over their?" Finnick pointed at a stuck up looking dog who watching the match that was unfolding.

"Looks like he has a cock up his butt." Nick stated.

"You think you could take him?" Finnick asked.

"In a fight?" Finnick nodded. "Of course." Nick said.

"Good." Finnick started to push Nick towards the ring. "Because you two are up next."

Already by the side of the ring Nick questioned the fennec fox. "What?"

"Next up!" A parrot announced after the conclusion of the previous fight. "We had the vulpus vulpus versus the desert coyote!" Finnick along with a few other mammals pushed Nick into the ring. The coyote stepped in from the other corner.

Nick bent down to talk to Finnick. "What the hell! What's going on?" Being the center of attention, the red fox was far out of his comfort zone.

"I schedule you for a fight, you'll do great! Like come on, beat the hell out him I have money on you." Finnick told him.

"Finnick! I don't even have my paws wrapped." And with that the announcer grabbed Nick's shoulder and turned him around. The parrot was perched on a rope of the ring.

"Come on you fox, it's game time." He said as he pushed Nick towards the center of the ring to meet the coyote.

 _Oh god._ Nick thought. _This is happening._

 _"_ And begin!" The parrot said as the coyote began to jockey in front of Nick with his shirt now off.

Nick took off his shirt and threw it to the side and held up his fist.

The coyote approached Nick, he threw a few fist. Nick promptly ducked to avoid the throws. Anyone could already tell that the fox was going to be much quicker than the coyote.

A bit frustrated by Nick's speed, the coyote threw a couple of sloppy punches. Nick again ducked a jabbed the coyote with his right raw in the gut. Nick heard the coyote grunt as air left his lungs.

Standing up straight Nick began to throw an array of fist, most of them being absorbed by the coyote's protective arms.

Seemingly out of no where the coyote threw an elbow connecting with the rim of Nick's eye. Nick immediately went down.

"Aww!" Nick grunted as he held his eye. Blood started to rush between his fingers. "Mother fu-"

Nick's words were cut short by a flying foot the hit Nick's side. The coyote kicked him.

"That's enough, that enough!" The parrot shouted. "Victory to fiery Samson." The parrot announced the coyote as the winner.

Finnick jumped on the stage to help Nick up. "Nick, I just lost 60 bucks because of you!"

"Can it Finnick." As Nick stood with a limp, his bruised side affected Nick's balance. Finnick supported him. "God damn it, take me home you ass hole. I told you I wasn't fighting to today anyway."

Finnick grabbed Nick's shirt and put it over his eye. "Finnick, grab my shirt." Nick hadn't realized it was over his eye.

"You have it." The fennec told him.

"Ugh." Nick said looking at his shirt that was covered in blood. His vision was distorted by blood and swelling.

Finnick took Nick to the complex and helped him out of the car. By the time they had gotten there it was 9:30 at night. Finnick helped Nick up the stairs to his apartment.

Nick lead the way giving directions, subconsciously and also due to his blurred vision Nick lead them to Judy's apartment. He knocked on the door.

Finnick asked Nick. "Why are you knocking for your own apartment?" Nick then noted his mistake.

Before Nick could reply Judy answered the door. "Nick, what the heck happened?" Finnick grew a smile on his face. Judy threw an arm underneath Nick's shoulder. "I got him." She told Finnick.

Finnick promptly left and Judy took Nick to her bathroom. From under the counter Judy dug through her medical kit grabbing a hand full of gauze pads.

The Judy ignored Nick as shirtless as she went through a few rounds of gauze as Nick sat on her bathroom counter.

"Aww." Nick complained as Judy rubbed the cotton over his sensitive skin.

"Shut up you baby." She told him. "You earned this." Judy then removed the gauze, the blood finally stopped. She then handed him an ice pack for his swelling face.

"Baby?" Nick said, mockingly hurt. "I thought the black eye was suppose to be hot."

"Yes sir, your a baby." Judy confirmed the adjective.

"Hmm, interesting word choice." Nick gave her the comment.

"Why, interesting?" Judy asked.

"Oh nothing just reminded me of something." Nick said, acting like this "thing" he remembered wasn't important.

"What did it remind you of?" Judy said knowing that the fox was with holding information.

"Nothing, just a stupid math equation." He said scratching his nails. "Like 'baby i'm yours, until 2 and 2 is three.' " he said growing a smile on his face.

Judy expression dropped. "You didn't."

"Don't worry carrots only one page, or two." He said with a smile. "I stopped when I saw the quotation that said; 'I shuddered at the touch of his strong hand against my..."

"Nick why did, you, ugh how?" Judy was starting to get a bit angry.

"Carrots calm down, it's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay, you read my journal!" Judy said with an angry face. "And broke into my personal box!" She said referring to her lock dresser drawer.

"By okay I mean its sweet." Judy was taken back by his answer, usually he would expose her private material, pervert it then make fun of her for it. "I love you too, baby" Nick said with a smile.

Judy then looked at him with an awkward and confused look. Nick just exposed himself. _Or was that a bit too late?_ Nick thought.

"Your so dirty!" Judy told him.

 _That does it._ Nick thought and bent down from seated position and kissed Judy. Her building fury was quickly dispersed. Nick wrapped his arms around her and she melted to his touch almost instantly.

With in a few short moments Judy said. "Why do you have that affect on me?"

"Caues well, there this little thing called lust, and right i am baked with it. And I think it rubbed off from you." He said and kissed her again.

"One more thing." Judy said. "What the heck happened to your eye?"

"I was fighting."

"What, with who." She asked.

"Can't tell you, it's con law." Nick answered and he drew for a much more passionate kiss, biting her lower lip as he released. "When it comes to con law, just know when they fight, they fight. But they always come home to say baby I love you."

 **Yes! Finished this oneshot, tell me what you think was it any good? I had a decent time wrighting it. I am now going to go the boring part and talk about references.**

 **References.**

 **1.) This was based off of generationals "When they fight, they fight."**

 **2.) Referenced to generational "Nobody could change your mind" when Judy took Nick's sun glasses.**

 **3.) Judy journal entry was based off of Artic Monkeys "Baby Iam yours."**

 **4.) The brawling coyote name was Samson, biblical reference to the Samson that caught 300 foxes tied them together, caught them on fire, and released them to his enemy crops.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And also, should I keep wrighting stuff? If you like the references my story New Home is packed with them, check it out.**


End file.
